Éclat d'espoir
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: La nuit, les rafles se multiplient, ainsi que les massacres qu'elles perpétuent. Noël approche et l'hiver se fait glacial. Dans cet Enfer, un enfant tente de survivre. Mais quel est donc cet éclat qui luit dans la neige ?... Label SPPS


La plupart des gens censés en ce monde vous diront que l'Enfer est la pire chose que l'on ait pu, de tout temps, redouter, qu'il est synonyme d'une éternité de souffrances atroces, autant pour le corps que pour l'esprit, pour l'âme. Ainsi, on a toujours regardé avec mépris les quelques imbéciles prétendant avoir « vécu un enfer », eux-mêmes ne mesurant pas le sens de leurs propos absurdes. Certains vous diront même que l'Enfer n'a toujours été qu'un conte que l'on narre aux enfants pour qu'ils soient sages. Mais la vérité est toute autre. La vérité est bien pire.

* * *

Il existait, à l'Est de la Mer Sombre, au Sud du Royaume de Fiore, une île oubliée dont la seule évocation aurait suffi à faire trembler quiconque aurait connu sa lugubre réputation. Sur cette île se dressait fièrement la base fragile d'une tour de pierre nullement assaillie par le temps. Chaque jour, de nouveaux bateaux arrivaient, emplis plus qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être d'enfants, de vieillards, d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges, certains hurlants, d'autres se plongeant dans un mutisme dont seul l'avenir les pousserait à sortir. Quelques-uns, pris d'une folie désespérée, tentaient de se révolter, mais la grande majorité était déjà résignée. Sur le bateau qui les amenait à l'île maudite, à cet Enfer réel qui se dressait à l'horizon, brisant l'écume, fendant la brume épaisse, on leur expliquait qu'ils devaient dorénavant s'acquitter d'une mission : construire cette tour, une tour gigantesque, une tour qui montrerait au monde entier la puissance du grand Zeleph, une tour qui, peut-être, pourrait ramener à la vie le plus grand fléau qu'Earthland eût jamais abrité en son sein à l'aide de cet affreux procédé nommé « Système R ». A peine les nouveaux avaient-ils posé un pied sur ce sol souillé par le sang qu'ils se voyaient affublés de ces ridicules brassards ou bracelets métalliques, épais et lourds, ornés de cet étrange globe d'un rouge si vif et si symbolique qu'il aurait pu réduire une âme à néant en l'espace d'une malheureuse fraction de seconde.

Enfin, sans même parler des gardes, il y avait ces étranges chiens démoniaques, véritables Cerbères veillant à ce que les âmes ne quittassent pas cet Enfer. Ils guidaient les malheureux à leur cellule, retenus tant bien que mal par les soldats anonymes. On racontait que parfois, quelques-unes de ces bêtes erraient, à la recherche d'une âme en fuite à dévorer et que, lorsqu'enfin elles se trouvaient une victime, elles lui déchiraient les entrailles en se délectant des hurlements d'agonie de leur proie toujours parfaitement consciente.

Dans cette prison, nombreux étaient les enfants enlevés à leurs parents durant les rafles organisés par les adorateurs du Mage Noir. Elles avaient le plus souvent lieu tard le soir, lors de nuits nuageuses, à l'heure où plus aucune âme humaine n'était éveillée. Les soldats débarquaient sur la côte, équipés d'armes en tous genres, revêtus d'une épaisse cotte de maille des pieds à la tête. Leur éternel casque cachait la moitié supérieure de leur visage et, bien entendu, cette horrible sphère rougeâtre luisait à chaque rayon de lune, comme le signe avant-coureur du sang qui serait versé. Seuls quelques hommes, habillés d'une chemise extravagante ou en civil, osaient dévoiler leur identité. Ils supervisaient le moindre mouvement des troupes, donnant des ordres, clamant des slogans, les envoyant à l'assaut de pauvres innocents. « Prenez les enfants ! Tuez tous les adultes ! ». Ces paroles retentissaient sur la plupart des lieux, désormais, car tels étaient les ordres. Les enfants étaient sages, ils travaillaient durs, et _surtout_, ils étaient bien plus faciles à contrôler et à effrayer. Ainsi élevés, ils devenaient vite dociles et à force d'être torturés, ils finissaient par exécuter les tâches sans piper mot, tels des esclaves sans volontés propres, telles des machines. Car c'était bien connu : les enfants ne se rebellaient pas. Ils étaient tout juste bons à obéir et à se laisser impressionner. Au bout d'un moment, ils finissaient par penser la situation normale, et à ce moment, leur sort était scellé.

C'était dans cet environnement, dans ces conditions et cet état d'esprit qu'étaient élevés les Enfants de la Tour. Certains se mêlaient aux anciens, d'autres non. Parfois, les adultes s'avéraient être dangereux pour les gardiens de la Tour, ils étaient alors isolés, comme en quarantaine. Quand ils ne se rebellaient pas, ils inculquaient de mauvaises valeurs aux plus jeunes, ils leur faisaient miroiter une vie ailleurs, une vie _paisible_. Ils leur faisaient croire en cette notion abstraite et subjective qu'était la liberté. Mais personne n'est jamais vraiment libre, et dans tous les cas, quoiqu'il arrive, la liberté, à l'instar du pouvoir, a toujours un prix.

* * *

Quelque part, encore inconscient de cet Enfer, un petit garçon courait.

- **Attrapez-le, il s'enfuit !  
**  
Essoufflé, effrayé, traumatisé, l'enfant poursuivait sa course effrénée. Il buta sur quelque chose et s'effondra sur le sol. Les secondes qui suivirent firent certainement partie des plus longues de sa vie. Des cris et des pleurs résonnaient à ses oreilles, mais pire encore étaient ceux qui résonnaient inlassablement dans son esprit, plus forts que n'importe quel autre. C'était certainement cela, la base du grand pouvoir qu'il acquerrait plus tard, même si la lacrima n'y serait pas pour rien. Sa peur d'alors, sa douleur, sa peine et sa haine. Ces sentiments seraient ceux qui le mouvraient toute sa vie durant.

Il les entendait toujours, insoutenables, et derrière ses paupières fermées se déroulait toujours cette atroce scène qu'il venait à peine de vivre. Au sol, son père gisait, inconscient, immobile, baignant dans un liquide luisant qui s'étendait encore autour de son corps. A côté, sa mère le regardait. Agenouillée à même le sol, près de celui qui était feu son mari, elle retira sa main de la joue de l'homme pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Puis, pleurant des larmes silencieuses, elle tendit cette main trempée de sang vers son fils avec un pauvre sourire secoué de soubresauts. Le petit s'approcha et elle l'embrassa sur le front. Enfin, elle le retourna et lui donna une légère impulsion dans le dos.

- **Cours, Erik, cours comme tu n'as jamais couru, et cache-toi dans un endroit sûr**, souffla la belle jeune femme avec toujours le même sourire douloureux sur le visage.

Non loin, des pas lourds retentissaient.

« J'ai entendu du bruit par-là ! »

- **Allez, sauve-toi ! Sauve-toi et vis. Et n'oublie jamais que Papa et moi t'aimerons toujours.**

A ce moment-là, la porte s'était ouverte, et Erik avait couru, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé. Un cri s'était élevé, puis plus rien. Il se souvenait encore du visage de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, de son sourire triste, de sa voix tremblante, de ses larmes chaudes qui étaient venues lui tremper les épaules.

* * *

Etendu au sol, le petit garçon se redressa. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir mal, il devait s'échapper, au moins pour obéir une dernière fois à sa mère. Du revers de la main, il essuya une trace de larmes sur sa joue. Il le savait, il n'était pas idiot. Jamais plus il ne reverrait ses parents... Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était déjà très mature pour son âge, et savait que la situation exigeait de garder l'esprit clair et lucide, et par conséquent, penser à ses parents n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il se retourna quelques secondes pour apprécier la distance qui le séparait de l'ennemi mais ce fut un autre détail qui attira son attention. Il avait d'abord pensé avoir trébuché sur un tronc d'arbrisseau, ou une matière inerte quelconque, mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui était toute autre...

- **Madame, est-ce que ça va ?!** s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt de sa voix d'enfant.

Il dévisagea la vieille femme sur laquelle il venait de tomber. Ses longs cheveux poivre et sel étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, certains teintés d'une couleur funeste. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle tendit le bras vers l'enfant et releva imperceptiblement la tête. Une incroyable douceur se reflétait dans son unique œil opalescent qui perçait la cascade de ses cheveux. Elle observait le petit garçon jusque dans le moindre détail : de ses cheveux bruns hérissés dans un désordre sans nom dû à la course effrénée qu'il venait de faire à ses yeux d'un bleu sans pareil, en passant par ses vêtements. A ce moment-là, le petit garçon portait un vieux pantalon de toile, troué aux genoux par maintes chutes et quelques combats, et une veste bleutée peu épaisse par-dessus un t-shirt. Avec le début de l'automne, la vieille femme devina que le garçonnet n'était pas d'une famille aisée.

- **Fais attention à toi, petit**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante et presque éteinte.

Erik en eu les larmes aux yeux : il y avait tant de bonté perceptible dans cette âme en partance pour un monde plus calme, elle semblait si sereine, alors même qu'elle était devenue incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste sans devoir accomplir un effort surhumain...

- **Je vais vous aider !** déclara le brave petit d'un ton déterminé.

Mais déjà il était trop tard. Avec un énième sourire, elle répéta son conseil comme pour le protéger du malheur qui rôdait, tapi dans l'ombre. Le brun se remit à courir, chancelant, éprouvé par cette vie empreinte de tant de morts, et bientôt l'élégante silhouette de l'aïeule disparut au loin.

De nouveau, des pleurs attirèrent l'attention de l'enfant. Prudemment, il s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite et sombre parsemée d'herbe fraîche. C'était une jeune fille de quelques années de plus que lui. De dos, il lui donnait environ treize ans, soit environ quatre de plus que lui. Elle était assez petite, des cheveux noirs bouclés lui tombaient au niveau des hanches. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts réguliers et elle sanglotait bruyamment.

Erik s'approcha en silence et se posta face à elle, un air interrogatif plaqué sur le visage.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** hurla la jeune fille d'une voix stridente et menaçante, gênée et énervée d'avoir été surprise en pleine crise de larmes.

- **Tu ferais mieux de ne pas crier, ils vont t'entendre**, lui rétorqua alors le garçon d'une voix étrangement calme.

Elle stoppa net ses sanglots et le dévisagea : jamais elle n'avait vu un enfant parler avec autant de sérieux. Elle releva à peine les yeux et croisa le regard du jeune nouvellement orphelin. Le regard du garçon était dur, elle voyait qu'il luttait contre la situation et se sentait responsable, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être du haut de son jeune âge. Surprise, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut aussitôt interrompue.

- **Arrête de pleurnicher et va te cacher si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent**, lui suggéra son interlocuteur en tournant les talons pour partir.

Une main le retint et il fronça les sourcils, si elle continuait à le garder en ce lieu, il n'allait pas échapper à la ronde que faisaient actuellement les soldats. Lui ordonnant de le lâcher, il tenta de se dégager de sa prise d'un geste brusque, en vain, la fillette avait une poigne de fer, contrairement à ce que son apparence et son comportement de fille aisée et trop gâtée laissait paraître. Deux yeux bruns larmoyants se baissèrent à sa hauteur et il esquissa un léger mouvement de recul.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!** aboya-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna la tête vers l'arrière, s'assurant que personne ne l'attendait à l'entrée de la ruelle.

-** Aide-moi... **souffla à peine la plus vieille.

Le futur mage sursauta violemment, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus la laisser en plan sans se sentir coupable par la suite. Le plus jeune pesta intérieurement contre cette fille qui aurait déjà dû être capable de se débrouiller seule mais soupira.

- **Suis-moi**, indiqua-t-il, un peu à contrecœur il fallait bien l'avouer.

Alors qu'il commençait encore une fois à partir, la brune le retint encore. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ne desserra son étreinte que pour mieux le regarder. Lui décochant un magnifique sourire, elle hurla soudainement une phrase, une seule, mais terriblement pleine de sens : « J'en ai eu un ! ».

Erik la fixa un bon moment avant de comprendre la signification effroyable de ses propos. Il recula d'un pas, libre cette fois, affichant un air purement horrifié. Un rire sinistre franchit les lèvres de la traîtresse :

- **Il ne faut pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui, mon petit**, déclara-t-elle en gardant son sourire horripilant.

Stupéfait, l'enfant ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il continua de fixer la brune un moment durant, inconscient encore des bruits lourds et métalliques des pas des soldats. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix s'éleva au bout de la ruelle qu'il réalisa ce qui était en train d'arriver. Un soldat s'avança seul vers le garçonnet, prétentieux au possible. Un grand sourire cruel étirait des lèvres trop fines pour un homme de son gabarit, et une lame luisait dangereusement à la lueur des quelques rayons de lune qui parvenaient à percer les nuages.

- **Bien joué, Tarja**, félicita-t-il la jeune fille qui était dans son camp. **J'étais sceptique quant à ton plan, mais tu as fait du bon boulot !**

Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus, et dans la pénombre Erik eut l'impression que le visage de l'homme était séparé en deux parties délimitées par cet effroyable rictus.

Le soldat tendit un bras vers l'enfant qui s'échappa brillamment de l'étreinte de Tarja. Le petit passa à toute vitesse entre les jambes de l'homme et profita de son agilité pour lui voler son arme qu'il pointa sur ses agresseurs. Il tremblait, les sourcils froncés, luttant pour maintenir le sabre déjà lourd qu'il tenait à bout de bras en direction de ses ennemis.

- **N-Ne vous approchez pas ! **bafouilla-t-il, rudement éprouvé.

Il était bien déterminé à rester libre.

Quand, souriant toujours, le soldat fit un pas dans sa direction, le futur mage noir n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il fit son possible pour abattre l'arme sur son adversaire. Ce dernier pesta, le mollet en sang.

- **Tarja, attrape-le, il s'échappe !** aboya-t-il furieusement.

Erik lâcha l'arme qui tomba au sol dans un ramdam assourdissant et se mit à courir, chancelant et trébuchant sur des obstacles invisibles. Tarja courait derrière lui, bien loin de la jeune fille apeurée qu'elle avait feint d'être à peine plus tôt.

La scène qui suivit se déroula comme au ralentit : Erik se rattrapa de justesse sur le sol, manquant de tomber, puis le cri de victoire de la jeune fille qui le suivait s'éleva dans les airs. C'est alors qu'_il_ arriva. Un animal imposant, plus noir que les ténèbres et dont les seules choses qu'il était possible de distinguer de lui étaient ses deux yeux rubis et son souffle chaud aux senteurs de soufre.

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de Tarja quand l'animal aux crocs acérés saisit Erik dans sa gueule. Il tenta de se débattre, ne se blessant que plus sur les dents tranchantes et les étranges écailles qui entouraient la gueule de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un hybride de dragon.

La traîtresse s'approcha de l'enfant au supplice et lui tint des propos acérés sur un ton des plus doux et chaleureux, lui expliquant ce qui l'attendait désormais.

- **Si jeune et déjà tu as du sang sur les mains**, commenta-t-elle finalement avec un sourire sadique et attendri. **Ça se paiera, crois-moi**, lui souffla-t-elle ensuite en guise d'adieu.

A ces mots, Erik ne tint plus et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui.

* * *

A son plus grand étonnement, l'enfant se réveilla sur un bateau. La surprise d'être en vie étant passée, il se leva et constata que des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes mais déjà rosées marbraient sa peau mate. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues : il n'avait pas rêvé, il était seul, définitivement seul... Sa famille avait été décimée par ses bourreaux, son village avait été massacré.

Après quelques temps ainsi, il prit conscience de la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui et des chaînes qui lui entravaient les chevilles et les bras, si bien qu'un adulte n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de se lever.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas le mal des transports, contrairement à une fillette se tenant non loin de lui. D'un air dégoûté, il s'en éloigna autant que possible : déjà qu'il était, selon les dires de Tarja et ce qu'il entendait en provenance du pont supérieur, condamné à servir des fanatiques de la magie noire jusqu'à trouver un moyen de s'échapper, il ne voulait pas en plus arriver baigné de vomi sans possibilité d'arranger ça avant un temps indéterminé – pour peu que ce temps existât un jour.

Quelques instants plus tard, une énorme secousse frappa l'embarcation. S'ils n'avaient pas été solidement ferrés, la plupart des passagers auraient été propulsés contre les murs de la calle obscure. Quelques bruits d'éclaboussures retentirent : sans doute certains étaient-ils passés par-dessus bord à l'étage supérieur.

Dans la calle, Erik serra les dents et étouffa un cri de douleur. D'horribles marques rouges venaient d'apparaître sur ses bras, à l'endroit où ses fers trop serrés l'avaient retenu quand le bateau avait rencontré le fond sableux.

Bientôt, le débarquement commença et les bruits des chaînes frôlant le bois du bateau rythmèrent la marche des détenus. Parqués comme du bétail, ils avançaient dans un silence de mort. Les instructions fusaient de tous les côtés : « Avancez en rangs ! », « Les plus jeunes à droite, les adultes à gauche ! », « Arrête de pleurer, de toute façon tes parents ne sont plus là pour venir te sauver ! », hurla un homme cruel à une enfant de cinq ans à peine qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes.

A ces dernières paroles, Erik serra les dents. Muet, il suivit les ordres à la lettre, tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un coup de bâton l'en tira violemment, le propulsant avec force contre le sol à un peu plus d'un mètre de là. Sur le flanc, courbaturé de partout et blessé suite à son enlèvement et au voyage sur le bateau, l'enfant ne parvint pas à se redresser immédiatement. Le soldat s'avança, un air menaçant plaqué sur le visage, armé de son simple bâton qui pourtant procurait encore tant de douleur au garçon à terre. Ce dernier grimaça, s'attendant déjà à subir ce qu'il savait n'être que la première d'une très longue série de corrections.

Subitement, quelqu'un s'interposa entre le bourreau et sa future victime. C'était une jeune fille d'environ huit ans, aux cheveux d'une couleur bien peu habituelle. Dans une robe simple aux motifs brodés sur ses extrémités, elle se tenait droite, les yeux fixés sur l'agresseur dans une posture de défense.

- **Eh les gars, venez voir ça !** éclata de rire l'adulte en question. On a une petite rebelle !

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et son regard devint brusquement plus dur.

- **Bientôt tu sauras ce qu'il arrive aux enfants qui n'ont pas été sages**, la menaça-t-il, arborant un effroyable sourire en coin empreint d'un sadisme et d'un mépris sans nom.

Cependant, il s'écarta et retourna à ses occupations, bien peu préoccupé par la jeune indisciplinée. Celle-ci se retourna et s'approcha du garçon à terre.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?** souffla-t-elle, souriante, en lui tendant une main.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !** répliqua aussitôt l'autre.

Du revers de la main, il balaya son offre et se releva par ses propres moyens, lui lançant un regard noir au passage. Comme l'avait souligné Tarja, faire confiance n'était plus une option, désormais. Il était seul et devait se débrouiller seul, ainsi irait sa vie à la Tour. La petite sembla troublée mais retrouva bien vite son air de grande sœur protectrice, alors même qu'elle était certainement plus jeune. Elle rejoignit le rang des enfants et attendit son tour de passer.

-** Tu as eu de la chance**, chuchota le soldat au petit Erik lorsque ce fut son tour de passer. **La prochaine fois, personne ne sera là pour toi. « Reste sur tes gardes », telle est la loi de la Tour.**

L'enfant ne frissonna pas, aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage totalement fermé. C'était toujours déstabilisant de rencontrer des enfants aussi indifférents à la souffrance ou aux menaces, mais nombre d'entre eux finissaient par le devenir. C'étaient eux les plus dangereux.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et le laissa passer. L'enfant entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Etroit, humide et sombre, l'endroit ne donnait pas envie de s'attarder. Au sol trônait grossièrement une pile de vêtements, ou plus précisément de haillons, perdue entre une chaise et quelques objets entassés à côté d'un tas plus grand de vêtements beaucoup plus aisés, dans un état convenable. Un vieil homme aigri soupira, brisant le silence de la pièce insonorisée. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et le saisit par une épaule. Paniqué, le plus jeune tenta de se débattre, en vain. Il vit l'adulte lui ôter ses vêtements, seuls souvenirs de sa famille, pour les troquer contre cet horrible uniforme qu'ils imposaient à leurs prisonniers : les filles étaient vêtues de ce qui s'apparentait à une robe dans les tons gris-bleus alors que les garçons se voyaient affublés d'un bermuda kaki accompagné d'un haut blanc sans manches à peine plus épais, certainement fait de coton de mauvaise qualité. Dans ces tissus, rien n'était fait pour garder la chaleur, et avec l'hiver qui s'annonçait, les pauvres esclaves allaient pour beaucoup ne pas supporter le froid, d'autant que les murs de pierre étaient troués de meurtrières entrecoupées de barreaux qui donnaient directement sur la Mer Sombre.

Peu après, le vieil homme aux cheveux gris le saisit par les poignets et l'immobilisa. A l'aide des cordes fermement encrées au mur, il empêcha l'enfant de bouger tandis qu'il scellait à même la peau de l'enfant les bracelets caractéristiques ornés de ces horribles sphères rougeâtres. Ceci fait, il se chargea ensuite de lui faire passer la porte. Il l'empoigna par le haut du maillot d'une main, et par le bermuda de l'autre avant de le jeter de l'autre côté comme une vulgaire marchandise. C'était un rituel chez les soldats de montrer leur supériorité dès les premières minutes où les futurs esclaves mettaient le pied sur l'île. Ainsi, ils s'assuraient un minimum de rébellions et un maximum d'effet sur les esprits les plus faibles tels que celui de la plupart des innocents enfants.

Erik se redressa, se massant le bras sur lequel il ne faisait que tomber depuis qu'il avait quitté ses parents, et parcourut le nouvel endroit des yeux sans prêter attention à ses nouveaux bracelets. Au bruit d'écho, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce typique, indifférenciable de toutes celles qui constituaient le centre de la Tour. Le plafond était haut d'au moins trois étages où travaillaient maints hommes et femmes. Au rez-de-chaussée, des enfants couraient d'un adulte à l'autre, portant leur équipement ou déblayant les pierres taillées par les plus vieux. Quelques-uns piochaient déjà, alors qu'ils étaient à peine plus vieux qu'Erik, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre : quel intérêt à effectuer des tâches plus difficiles pour le même rendement ?

Haussant les épaules, il rejoignit un petit groupe de nouveaux arrivants sous les ordres d'un soldat. Ce dernier les invita à le suivre – menaçant ceux qui prenaient son invitation pour une proposition encline à être refusée – et s'arrêta fréquemment devant des cellules, y jetant sans distinction filles et garçons de cinq à douze ans par paires ou trios. Vint alors le tour d'Erik. Le soldat s'avança vers lui et l'agrippa par le bras, le traînant à moitié dans le cachot qui serait dorénavant son domicile. Se hâtant de fermer la porte parce qu'un autre enfant se jetait dessus, le garde eut un sourire mauvais. Le petit garçon hurla de douleur de recula violemment.

- **Attention aux doigts**, ironisa l'adulte avec un sourire mauvais.

Erik soupira et fit le tour de sa cellule. Les murs en pierre suintaient l'humidité, comme la grande majorité de ceux de la Tour, et le sol était constitué de cette même matière, grossièrement taillée, qui blessait les pieds nus des détenus. Au pied de l'un des murs trônait ce qu'ils osaient qualifier de lit : un simple bout de tissu usé, rongé par les mites, troué de partout, posé sur quelques brins d'herbe sèche. Un deuxième, identique, était disposé à l'opposé de la petite pièce. Le colocataire du brun restait prostré contre un mur, fixant sa main endolorie d'un air vide et absent. Erik le dévisagea un moment. C'était un brun aux iris d'une couleur peu commune. L'enfant restait accroupi, tenant ses doigts rouges et pleurant quelques larmes silencieuses. Lui aussi avait dû souffrir énormément durant les quelques jours qui avaient précédé son arrivée. Erik soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune sans cesser d'étudier son codétenu. Jamais il ne se serait douté à cette époque que cet inconnu deviendrait l'une des personnes qu'il côtoierait le plus dans sa vie.

Un bruit furtif attira l'attention des enfants qui portèrent dans un même mouvement les yeux sur un coin de la pièce. Un rat détala, un brin de paille coincé entre les dents. Apparemment, ils allaient devoir partager leur lit avec d'autres indésirables.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, cet instant durant lequel ils redevinrent de simples enfants, apeurés, esseulés, orphelins, perdus dans un monde d'adultes auquel ils ne comprenaient rien, et non plus des esclaves au service de fanatiques ayant pour souhait de ressusciter un fléau de l'humanité, probablement même un mythe.

Après leur incarcération, quelques semaines passèrent à un rythme saccadé, l'une après l'autre. Tantôt les journées filaient effroyablement vite, tantôt elles paraissaient interminables. Le pire dans tout ça était certainement les conditions de travail des esclaves. Quand ils n'étaient pas forcés de bâtir les murs ou de se déplacer sur ces échafaudages instables et non sécurisés, ils devaient tailler les pierres qui allaient former la structure de la Tour. Bien entendu, ceux qui n'obéissaient pas à la lettre aux commandements étaient sévèrement réprimés et pire encore était le sort réservé aux agitateurs ou aux rebelles. Rares étaient ceux qui revenaient entiers des cachots, quand ils en revenaient. Sans parler de la « vie » en elle-même dans ce lieu d'épouvante. Les repas se composaient pour la plupart de pain chaud – au plus grand bonheur de tous en cette saison froide – et d'eau, le tout parfois agrémenté d'autres vivres plus luxueux qui faisaient la joie de tout un chacun. Paradoxalement, ces vivres exceptionnels tenaient leur origine dans les pillages réalisés durant les rafles effectuées sur la côte à l'insu du Conseil.

Mais pour les enfants tels qu'Erik et celui avec qui il partageait sa cellule, le pire restait encore la nuit, ce moment qui déjà en temps normal effrayait la plupart des enfants. Sur l'île isolée, ce moment était synonyme des pires tortures imaginables en ce bas monde. A peine la lumière du jour commençait-elle à décliner que des bruits tous plus étranges les uns que les autres s'élevaient jusque dans les moindres recoins. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de plaintes ni de cris de pauvres gens condamnés à la torture, c'étaient de petits couinements furtifs, des bruits de pas, ou d'autres sons effrayants qui résonnaient dans l'écho de la Tour. Des sons qui parfois laissaient penser que des âmes torturées erraient dans cet enfer, d'autant plus que les murmures et les souffles froids étaient monnaie courante en ce lieu.

Dans sa cellule, Erik se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant, serrant contre son corps le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de couverture. Il était couché à même la paille infestée de parasites. Les rats couraient dans son dos, reniflant la paille, parfois même sa peau, voire le mordillaient. De temps en temps, une boule de poils gluante et grasse venait se nicher contre lui pour se réchauffer. Erik n'appréciait pas spécialement ce contact, mais au moins il lui tenait chaud, et la présence d'un petit être à ses côtés le réconfortait.

Son colocataire, quant à lui, était prostré sur le sol dans un coin. Erik ne connaissait toujours pas son nom, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui adresser la parole, l'autre le fixait, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Ce malheureux enfant ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, dérangé sans cesse par les cris des détenus forcés à parler, ou torturés simplement pour satisfaire le plaisir sadique de certains gardes. Le garçon se retournait, encore et toujours, en manque constant de sommeil qui s'obstinait à lui échapper sans répit.

Erik avait bien tenté de l'aider, une fois, il lui avait même proposé de partager son semblant de lit, mais l'autre s'était contenté de refuser violemment, un air d'animal traqué plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

Bientôt, le temps devint de plus en plus froid et les maigres habits de prisonniers qu'ils possédaient devinrent totalement obsolètes. Ils n'étaient déjà pas très isolants en temps normal, mais avec le brouillard givrant qui commençait à tomber chaque matin, leur utilité s'était vue réduite à néant.

A cette époque, Erik n'était pas encore celui que l'on nommerait Cobra par la suite. Il n'avait ni lacrima, ni pouvoir particulier, et rien dans son comportement n'aurait laissé présager un pareil destin. A cette époque, le grand homme aux cheveux blancs qu'une petite fille nommée Sorano prendrait pour le Père Noël ne s'était pas encore rendu à la Tour et par conséquent, il n'avait pas encore sélectionné les cinq élus qui deviendraient ses disciples. A cette époque, bien que difficile, la vie était calme tant que les jeunes enfants n'enfreignaient pas les règles. Tout était bien différent du futur qui les attendait. Ils étaient encore innocents, jeunes, et surtout, la plupart ne se connaissaient pas encore.

Un matin, Erik fut réveillé par les cris d'une femme qui travaillait non loin de sa cellule.

- **J'ai vu quelque chose !** hurlait-elle. **C'est passé entre mes pieds et ça a filé dans les provisions !**

Paniquée, l'adulte n'osa plus s'approcher à moins de cinq mètre de la zone qu'elle qualifiait de dangereuse.

- **Ca devait être un rat**, la rassura un homme qui semblait être son frère. **Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas revenir t'attaquer !**

- **Je t'assure que ça n'était pas un rat ! C'était beaucoup plus long, et ça a lui à la lumière ! **contra aussitôt l'autre, totalement prise d'hystérie.

- **Allons bon. Tu as vu un insecte, ou un fantôme !** se moqua ouvertement l'homme.

La femme répliqua de nouveau, défendant son point de vue, mais déjà Erik ne s'intéressait plus à la conversation. Curieux comme tout enfant de son âge, il s'avança prudemment vers la porte de sa cellule. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'était pas verrouillée : la veille au soir, les gardes avaient décidé de laisser se promener leurs monstrueux chiens pour qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Ils avaient fait quelques victimes, mais heureusement pour lui, Erik, qui avait l'ouïe fine, avait eu l'idée de nouer ses draps et de la paille sur la porte de sa cellule pour éviter l'intrusion d'une de ces terrifiantes bêtes sauvages. Ainsi scellée et couverte par l'odeur des rats qui y dormaient habituellement, la cellule n'avait reçu aucune visite imprévue. D'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance, et l'on avait dit qu'ils avaient été punis « pour l'exemple ».

Ôtant les derniers brins qui le séparaient de sa semi-liberté, Erik s'éclipsa discrètement. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança entre les grandes caisses emplies de nourriture, d'armes et d'affaires en tous genres. A sa plus grande déception, il ne trouva rien qui le satisfit : pas l'ombre d'un quelconque animal à l'horizon, et encore moins une trace de son passage. A tous les coups, la vieille folle avait ingurgité un champignon toxique et était en train d'halluciner – ce qui aurait expliqué ses cris toujours stridents.

Au cas où, il fit le tour dans un périmètre un peu plus large que ce qu'avait indiqué la femme sans pour autant vraiment y croire. Il doutait que quelque chose correspondant à la description qu'elle avait faite pût exister. Plus discret même que les rats qui lui chatouillaient les pieds de leur ventre gras et velu, il remonta une piste qu'il jugeait intéressante : les rongeurs semblaient effrayés et arrivaient dans sa direction.

Il passa une arcade en bois qui débouchait sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une cour extérieure. Dehors, le froid du vent était bien plus mordant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'endroit était recouvert d'une fine couche de givre sur les bords alors qu'en son centre s'étalait un manteau blanc et étincelant. Erik n'avait pas l'habitude de voir de la neige, même s'il n'y en avait là qu'une infime quantité. C'était assez pour qu'il s'enfonçât jusqu'aux chevilles, ce qui ne lui donna qu'encore plus froid.

Soudain, un sourire triomphal illumina son visage. Là, dans la neige, une traînée légèrement sinusoïdale traçait un chemin. Suivant la piste, ravi de pouvoir enfin éclaircir le mystère de l'animal inconnu, il s'arrêta brusquement, en même temps que les empreintes. Devant lui, enroulé sur lui-même dans un ultime instinct de survie, un petit serpent était couché dans la neige. D'une étrange teinte violette, son corps luisait, reflétant le soleil d'une douce lueur. Sous sa tête et le long de son ventre, il arborait une teinte blanche assortie à la neige. Seules quelques gouttes de sang encore fraîches lui donnaient une couleur frappante.

Paniqué, l'enfant toucha l'animal du bout du doigt. La petite chose à peine en vie tourna la tête vers lui d'un mouvement vif et menaçant. Ce fut avec un sourire non dissimulé que le garçon tendit une main assurée vers l'animal aux yeux émeraude. Il resta tout d'abord à quelques centimètres des écailles avant de s'approcher, de plus en plus lentement. Le petit serpenteau hésita à se laisser approcher puis ne résista pas à la douce chaleur émanant de l'enfant.

- **Tu es gelé !** s'exclama Erik, interloqué.

Il attrapa le reptile du mieux qu'il put et le dissimula sous ses vêtements. Le contact des écailles lui procura une sensation inimaginable. Au lieu d'être visqueux comme le pensaient la plupart des personnes, la peau de l'animal était d'une incroyable douceur, et bien que gelé, Erik savait que le petit être qu'il cachait contre lui reprendrait vite de la chaleur, si tant était qu'il ne s'échappait pas.

Il se hâta de retourner à sa cellule et s'assit dos au couloir avant de poser l'animal sur un lit de paille qu'il venait d'improviser.

- **Tu dois avoir faim**, dit-il à l'adresse de l'animal.

Il parcourut l'endroit du regard et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le reptile avait filé. Alarmé d'avoir déjà perdu de vue son nouvel ami, Erik fit le tour de la cellule. De son côté, le brun le fixait sans un mot, plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

- **Tu n'aurais pas vu un serpent ? Il était gros comme ça**, demanda le premier en écartant les bras pour joindre le geste à la parole.

L'autre lui indiqua un coin de la pièce sans prononcer un mot.

Erik s'y aventura mais ne vit rien. Ce fut au moment où il allait perdre espoir qu'il sentit quelque chose grimper le long de sa cheville. Bientôt, une petite créature violette vint se lover dans son cou et ce fut avec un étonnement mêlé de soulagement qu'Erik constata que son serpent venait d'avaler un petit rat en un temps record. Secoué d'un léger rire, il caressa l'animal qui s'endormit contre lui.

La nuit ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, en ce début d'hiver. Et, ayant entendu quelque chose, Erik se précipita vers sa fenêtre. Dans le ciel nocturne éclataient quelques feux d'artifices qu'il apercevait de son île. Des motifs se dessinèrent dans le ciel, illuminant le visage de l'enfant. Il admira une dernière fois la neige qui s'étalait sur le sol, et caressa le serpent à son cou. L'animal glissa le long de son bras et s'arrêta à son poignet pour le dévisager d'un regard plein d'intelligence.

-** Il faut que je te trouve un nom**, songea le garçon à voix haute.

Il reporta son regard sur l'horizon, cet horizon même qui lui promettait la liberté en cette nuit de Noël. Un Noël dont il se souviendrait à jamais.

- **Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler... Cubelios ! Ça te plait ?**

Le serpenteau huma l'air de sa langue bifide, ce que l'enfant prit comme un signe d'approbation.

Il ne savait pas encore que quelques semaines plus tard, il sortirait de cet enfer. Mais de toute façon, peu lui importait désormais : il avait un ami. Un seul et précieux ami qui comptait déjà tellement pour lui.

A bien s'en souvenir, jamais il n'avait eu de plus beau cadeau de Noël. Et ce petit être qu'il avait sauvé d'un froid létal semblait penser la même chose.

- **Un jour, je saurai**, se jura le petit.** Je veux t'entendre !**

Et il sourit à l'animal qui revint se lover tout contre lui, illuminé par un énième serpenteau pourpre éclatant dans le ciel.


End file.
